when hell hits,prepare to be flooded
by FXCF
Summary: [this will be my second story,k?tell me if y'all want more of this] hell hath no fury like a deadly demon,huh? dystopian AU. OC used no Wilde-hops,sorry pepole
1. Chapter 1

[well,this is the next crappy story i write,halaluhya. well lets do this.]

* * *

zootopia. what a hellish place. you might be thinking:what?zootopia is a haven!...heh...what a joke.

you see,zootopia was once a haven,till dawn bellwether became the mayor. that was a bad move. she saw predators as low-life crooks,although that was a half truth.

10%,huh?that is only 90% of the predator population. the cty number was once 50%,till the "weak"and"powerless" prey started to drive them out,and by drive out,i mean they either killed them off,or chased them off. the remaining preds were sent to "happy town".god,was that a lie no-one believed. the town was old,rotten,and filled with the most deadliest criminals of zootopia. the cops don't patrol the area,crooks kill and steal on a daily bases,women and children,taken and killed,men going mad because of drugs and alcohol. to say the least,it was hell incarnate. not till the toreador law did things go to hell,truly.

the cops were told to use suits of metal to "obtain" crooks in the town. insted,they took women for their own greed,killed Innocent mammals,and made sure that we never left zootopia.

now that i think about it...there was always murder. one a day,a week,and a month.

but i stopped caring when i found a sick truth. and my life was caused by a bunny cop

ironic,right?


	2. Chapter 2

-yay,some one is following this,yay.-

* * *

this is my story.

it happened bout...twelve years ago. the day my father had a fatal heart attack. my mother committed suicide a day after,leaving me alone. at first,i was terrified,then...after three years alone...i...got used to the loneliness in my heart.i soon smiled at a man being murderer, giggled at a woman being raped, and a kid being hit by a car made me laugh uncontrollably. after the fourth year of being alone,i finally,out of boredom, sot out my mothers psychiatrist,James wolford, had said i was insane. i left,but not before sneaking into his kitchen to steal some food,and a large kitchen knife.a full year passed.i killed to get food,like my ancestors. my white fur became stained by the blood i sot after. the more i killed,the more i lost my mind...and i loved it. every day i bore a grin that would scar the strongest of criminals.

but...what about the prey?lets take a look,shall we?

* * *

Judy hopps lazily opens her eyes to the sound of her phone ringing. her pred-slave,nick Wilde,was snoring softly in his bed. she glanced at her phone, ears perking up at the sight of her father calling her. at a time like this?she answered the phone with a "hello?". she rubbed her eyes of sleep."hey hunny bunny!"that was her mothers nickname for her."hey mom,whats up?"she asked."well,your father had another stroke,but he is do'in fine,Hun"Judy lazily rolled her eyes."mom,i know that is not all you want to talk about,so what is it?"her mother hesitated,before continuing"have you herd [animal pun FTW] the news about white blood?"Judy suppressed a groan."mom,he is not real,it's just a bunch of killings by different preds."she herd nick shuffle at her voice,but ignored him."he cant be a rumor Judy! explain the fur,or the notes,or-or-"Judy interrupted her mother."calm down mom,it's just a psychopath,like all preds"she lowers her voice,so nick wouldn't hear."[sigh]your right Judy,i'm just worried about your safety,that's all."she smiled at her mothers concern."thanks,i gotta get dressed so i can head of to the station,love you"

"love you too Judy"she hung up."[sigh]get up nick,we gotta go to work."

* * *

the white blood killer smiled at his newest work of 'art'. a bunny was strewn up on a ally wall,all her organs strewn about the ally wall. i licked the edge of the knife,before cleaning the knife of all the blood gathered on it. he heard the wail of a siren. a bystander was able to call cops,ghost killed the caller, then ripped some of his white fur off and placed it in the middle of the ally as he heard the slamming of doors,some small and large paw-steps.

he, as fast as the crime, he vanished.

* * *

Judy nearly puked at the bunny strew on the wall. she was identified as one of her city cousins,Marie. Marie was leaving work before she heard paw-steps. she looked behind her and saw a wolf,one with pure white fur,following her. they passed a ally and he pushed her in said ally,and,with speed only one who had done it millions of times could preform,stabbed her in the neck,slicing her vocal cords. he then lifted her up, and ripped her in half,strewing her origins on the floor.

the white-blooded killer has struck yet again, and Judy was hell bent on catching him.


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3 yay.  
a long time ago,seven or nine years ago,we predators had respect. then dawn bellwether was elected as mayor.  
the first thing she did in office?she commanded old factory's that were built to contain criminals to be rebuilt. how?simple.  
"controlled" shock collars that would sense anger. major flaw?they went off at a sneezes notice.  
they were banned bout twelve years ago. not only did she put them back in commission,but she had all predators wear them.  
at age four you were to be "administered",dragged more likely,to the collars facility. at first,mammals were fine with this,with a new drug on the streets called night-howler that causes a mammal to go savage...till mammal's started to die due to the collars. were activated by any emotion,love,hate,sadness,  
lust and/or we were sent to happy town,same with pred-supporters, speaking of witch...

* * *

the glam star gazelle,stuck in a small hotel all because she supported preds,hired me,THE white-blood killer,to be her body guard. first i was surprised,i mean,who in their right mind would hire a killer with a bounty of 900,000,000 zollers?at first i was suspicious,but i accepted any ways.

* * *

no P.O.V

ally near the gate of "happy town"

1:20 pm

* * *

"hey gazelle,where are we even heading?"a otter asks,while gazelle rolls her eyes. she looks over her escort team. the otter was bout thirty,with a wife and kid,a Buffalo with a old ZPD outfit,and the white-blood killer,whose face was dressed in a purple scarf. their names were Emmett otterton, bogo[he never said his first name] and,of coarse,the white-blood killer. the others were confused on why gazelle chose HIM as the third body-guard,but they said nothing,after all,he only killed prey.  
"hear we are"gazelle said,looking around."weird,they should be hear by now.""who?"W-B-K[white-blood killer]asked."my old dance crew got separated after i was arrested"they herd groaning,well,W-B-K did."hold up"he said,and stopped walking."what is it?""listen"they listened closely to,well, hear the groaning and W-B-K walks over to the sounds. a few seconds later he spoke up."ah shit,gazelle,get over hear,its one of your guys."with a worried face,she ran over.  
the dancer was still when she got there,W-B-K checked his shook his head."almost completely gone. nearest hospital is bout thirty mikes away,we would never make it"gazelle was,to say the least,a mess at this news. he was her first dancer,and a dear friend. W-B-K checked his pulse shook his head.  
"nothing"gazelle broke down pat her back in sorrow,and bogo looked sad,but you couldn't tell.W-B-K was..."wait,where's white blood?"her paw froze as she saw a group of metal wearing rhinos. she shook with fear,knowing that these were the ones that killed rauhel[the dead dancer]and started to back up.  
she bumped into otterton and they both fell. the enforcers laughed as they approached bogo."good to see ya chief.""same to you mchorn."they grin.  
mchorn walks up to gazelle and looks down on her."don't cha know? no-one escapes happy-to-GUAGH!"mchorn griped his neck as blood spewed from it.  
a large knife was in his neck,caked in dried and fresh blood.a white paw grabs the handle and rips it out of his neck,as howler dropped dead."knew i sholda killed you a long time ago bogo."W-B-K licked the new blood off the knife. his bandanna was that ally, that day, everyone in that ally knew why the world feared him. he had fangs... outside his mouth,stained eternally with blood, his eyes were a sharp purple, and the whites were replaced with black. his inner fangs eternally stained with blood. the fur near his lips stained with blood. he smiled, a cold, dark, smile."well,let's have some fun,shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

[hey before this chap begins i'd like to say,please leave actual criticism in the reviews. the review section is for just that,reviews. want to be an asshole? go to YouTube's comment section,lets begin.]

* * *

the white blood killer's smirk was sharp,staring at bogo,who was cradling his missing arm and surveyed the area. the cops were dead,throats nigh missing and fur blood stained.W-B-K looked down on bogo once more. bogo was starting to go into unconsciousness. gazelle and otterton were puking in a old trash can and the alleys corner.

W-B-K walked over to bogo."you were always a basterd,so you'll ."just after he said that,W-B-K heard wasn't bogo. it was female, looked over to the alleys exit.

W-B-K walked crying was from a wolf pup,probably eighteen. her arm was pierced with a large knife. white blood felt pity,a rare feeling to be truthful. he hadn't felt pity sense his family died. now in days he felt only the sadistic pleasure of ripping into a mammal's neck. he walked over to the pup,up close he could tell she was 18 from her height. white blood looked around, before crouching down to her height, and saw that her cloths were almost all gone,with only a few scraps of it left."pup,you alright?"he said with genuine concern. he was surprised. emotion was not something he had cared about since,wait,i already said this a sentence ago."[sniff]huh?"she saw my fangs and backed away in fear.

her fur was mated by her tears."[sniff]s-s-t-tay b-b-back!"she took a butterfly knife out.i took my knife and put it in its sheath in my back pocket."pup,calm yourself. where are your parents?"why was he showing this pup mercy?! he was a killer! yet old emotions do seam to never die,huh?

* * *

[pov shift,gazelle]

* * *

i wiped the last of the vomit from my lips in disgust."gazelle?you might want to see this."otterton said at the alleys end."what is it?""shh!"i lowed my voice.

"what is it?"he pointed. "look!"what i saw took my breath away. the white blooded killer was..comforting a young wolf pup, who was holding a knife,and white blood was carefully approaching her. paw outstretched, she looked at it,hesitation in her eyes. she took his paw and he helped her up. me and otterton were star-struck.

when did he become so kind? it should be impossible! he was a murderer! but hear he was,being kind to a little pu[. odd.

[pov change.]

white blood looked down to the girl he was comforting. he sensed gazelle and ottertons presences and surprise,but he didn't care."whats your name,pup?"she hesitated.

"my mama told me not to tell strangers my name.""then i'll tell you mine."she looked at him. he hadn't said his real name in years,and with good reason."names nixus 'ghost' howlesir""that's my dads last name!" sonafabitch! this was kid was Amelia, his brothers daughter.'i thought he died years ago'.

"my names Amelia howlesir. my mama is Janna howlesir."ghost's breath hitched. Janna. his elementary school crush. he was gonna ask her to be his mate, then his brother took her."well,let's take you back to your home kid."she hesitated."don't worry.i know your dad.""how?""i'm his younger brother."she stared at him with wide eyes."no way!"for a teen,she was quiet childish."alight,lets get ya home.""OK!"they walked past the two that he came to the ally with. gazelle stopped him "thanks..nixus."

gazelle handed him her phone number."just in case. you have a-"he showed her his old flip phone." ya" they went their separate ways.

* * *

[time skip=two hours.]

* * *

they finally arrived at Amelia's home,they went up to the door. she was ready to opin the door,but nixus stopped her. he put a 'shush' sign over his lips and she understood. he knocked out a code. it was the code he and his brother used when they were pups. the door opined to reveal a scantly clad bob-cat with dirty blond fur. Amelia wrapped Janna up in a tight hug. Janna was frozen. "you!" she spat at ghost. "yeah,it's me,Janna. miss me?" nixus was filled with unparalleled rage. she betrayed him,by marrying his brother. he still wore the proposition ring that had their names engraved."miss me?" "hell no." he was tempted to slice her in half."your welcome for saving your daughter,you bitch."he was pissed, his first and last words left his mouth as he walked away. his damn permanent grin paining him. she stared at his back,before ushering Amelia,who was shocked by nixus's anger, climbed the stairs to "play" with her forced husband.

markell 'soul' howlesir.


	5. Chapter 5

it had been a full month sense Amelia saw her uncle. Janna was getting worse. her dad was worsening. school was shut down due to the lack of funding, and her friends disappeared. probably kit napped. she herd [eeeeyyy] a knock on the door,more like a loud punch. her father opens the door as Amelia hid under her bed in fear.

she could smell alcohol. she was thrown from her hiding spot and her head hit the wall. "why the hell did you not tell me that **_HE_** came hear?!you know what? i don't care. time for your punishment." she was grasped by her neck as five cops walked in,a deer,a rhino,a elephant,and a rabbit."thanks for coming boys, so?who goes first?" the deer raised his hoof. the others agreed to let him preform ghastly deads to her. the others left. Amelia tried to run to the window, but the deer caught her with a perverted smile. he reached to rip her shirt off,but he only made it halfway,for his arm fell to the floor. blood poured from the severed limb. before he could yell,his throat was opened wide, blood spilling from it like nighyagra falls. her hero, was uncle nixus, glass and blood covering his fur. she looked to her window,to see most of it broken."you alright pup?" uncle nixus asked as he knelt down to see eye to eye with her."y-yeah." he gave a calm smile,well, as much as one as he could muster.

"now,let's get the hell out.""what about mom?"a look of disgust crossed his face."we'll come back for her,once i get you out of hear."he saw her confusion. "i got a ride outa zootopia,at happy towns south gate."her eyes grew to the size of tires."we're leaving zootopia!?""yep" she grined ear to ear."i'll get my stuff." "alright, but be hella' fast."


End file.
